La Clase Perfecta según Emmett Cullen
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: ¿Alguna duda? Emmett puede solucionarlo, Matemáticas, Biología, Historia Universal, Física… claro todo a su estilo, al estilo Cullen, ¿Cómo les ira a los hermanitos Cullen después de tener una clase extensa con su hermano mayor?/Todos Humanos/Chibi Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.

**Autor:** ¡WritersCompulsive!

**Advertencias: **Si alguien conocedor y/o amante de la Historia Universal, las Matemáticas, la Biología o la Física y lee este FanFic y sus millones de incoherencias, por favor no quieran matarnos, se lo imploramos, sólo somos niñas… que se divierten a costa de los Cullen.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, personajes y referencias no nos pertenecen, son de exclusiva de Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota:** Re-editado, agregamos algunas cosas, quitamos otras pero nada grave. La idea es la misma.

* * *

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter I – Historia Universal según Emmett Cullen.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Estaba perdida, realmente muerta. Tenía un examen de Historia Universal y no sabía nada, absolutamente nada, y para rematarlo la enciclopedia andante de mi hermano Jasper no se encontraba en casa. Mi última opción… Emmett Cullen. Se supone que por ser el mayor debía saber más ¿O me equivoco?

Subí hasta su recamara/caverna, porque había que decir que Emmett tenía mucho de Cromañón, toqué la puerta y esperé unos segundos, cuando esta se abrió, apareció Emmett bostezando y restregándose los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres pigmeo? —Preguntó al verme y por lo de pigmeo le di un puntapié—. ¡Ah!

—Estúpido, necesito que me ayudes —Dije apegando el cuaderno a mi pecho.

—¿En qué? Oh ya lo sé, si quieres crecer, plántate en un maceta y échate agua —Él se rió y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¡NO! ¡HISTORIA UNIVERSAL!

—¡Ah! Eso, mi subsector favorito… pero si te ayudo ¿Tú que me das? —Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

—Mi trozo de pastel que me corresponde de la cena —Lo sabía Emmett siempre sobornaba a las personas.

—Me parece bien —Aceptó, abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar—. Pásale.

—No voy a entrar a tu pieza —Hablé asustada—. En una de esas sale pie grande y me come, o peor aún, una masa fea y viscosa de puros desechos, sale debajo de tu cama y me mata. No gracias, mejor vamos abajo.

—Uy pero que genio el tuyo, está bien, vamos a abajo —Bajamos por la escalera y fuimos al living, donde estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico; Nos sentamos en el sofá negro y saqué el mamotreto de libro para estudiar.

—¿Para qué sacaste eso? —Me preguntó tomando el texto entre sus dedos.

—Para estudiar sonso —¿Qué acaso Emmett no escucha?—. ¿Con qué crees que vamos a estudiar?

—Ah, no te preocupes, no necesitamos libros —Afirmó con una sonrisa—. Tenemos mi cerebro y con eso es suficiente.

—Ya —Musité desconfiada y vi que mi padre nos miraba de reojo.

—Ay tú confía en mi sabiduría —Me quitó el cuaderno, aclarando la voz dispuesto a comenzar—. Bueno, todo partió cuando los chimpancés del espacio estaban jugando pool con Dios, entonces uno se arrebató y le pegó tan fuerte a la bola, que ¡POOL!… Y a esa explosión la llamaron Big Bang, que no es lo mismo que el Big Ben, el reloj que está en Etiopia, que lo llamaron Big Ben porque la persona que lo creó se llama Ben y como era grande le decían Big y el reloj quedo como Big Ben ¿Entendiste esa parte?

—Sí… pero, mi profesora… dijo…

—Da igual lo que dijo tu profesora; ella no sabe de historia —Me interrumpió—. Continúo entonces, después del Big Bang se creó el Universo y los dinosaurios quienes peleaban con Godzilla y King-Kong por quien se subía primero al Empire State, fue ahí donde se inventó el juego del "piedra, papel o tijeras".

—Un segundo —Lo detuve, no sé qué clase de historia universal estudió Emmett, pero definitivamente no era lo que me habían pasado en la escuela—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el "piedra, papel o tijeras" con todo esto?

—Como se nota que te va mal en historia —Me dedico una mirada de lastimera—. Esa fue la primera forma democrática del mundo, sigo, luego cayó una nave espacial que extinguió a todos los dinosaurios y dos de ellos mutaron y se convirtieron en Adán y Eva, los cuales tuvieron un hijo llamado Ra, el cual era el rey de todos los dioses y vivían en el Olimpo.

Respiró, supuse que ordenaba sus ideas.

—Luego Rómulo y Remo que vivían en Esparta atacaron Troya para recuperar el Tahuantinsuyo. Fue cuando mandaron a Cristóbal Bona Parte y a Napoleón Colón, quien tenía problemas al colon, a descubrir la Panguea por teléfono móvil. Ahí se encontraron con el Abominable Hombres de las Nieves que estaba de vacaciones en Honolulu. Este se los llevó a la Atlántida que se hundió porque Napoleón era muy alto y su pony rosa dominó a toda una raza de ponys rosas y chimpancés del mismo color, ellos sabotearon al Apolo Once y llegaron a la Luna primero que Neil Jordan, hermano de Michael Jordan, quien encestó la Luna en el sistema solar. En la misma época, pero en Zimbabue, Galileo Galilei, inventó el oloroscopio junto con Confucio, el chino japonés que inventó la confusión y que encontró el último número de _pi_, pero como era muy confuso, se confundió y lo perdió, para confundirnos a todos —Colocó un dedo en su barbilla y alzó la mirada al techo—. Entonces, Aristóteles, aprovechó la confusión de todos y le robó el preciado café a Platón. Pitágoras, que lo había visto todo, lo acusó con Dionisio, que era el dios de la resaca y este le dijo que se relajara. Por este motivo Zeus se enojó y lanzó un rayo. Esto fue lo que creó el triángulo de las Bermudas, donde mandamos a vivir a nuestro tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tatarabuelo.

—Espérate tantito, no creó en toda tu historia —Miré a mi padre—. Papá ¿Lo que dice Emmett está en lo correcto?

No respondió, supuse que estaba ensimismado y concentrado leyendo… ¿La tira cómica?

—¿Huh? —Reaccionó luego de un rato—. Ah sí, todo lo que diga Emmett está en lo correcto.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. Ahora le sigo, luego Rasputín, le dijo a Mambrú y este le dijo a Buda y este le dijo a Rasputín que en la Tierra reinaba Hitler y justo en ese instante se provocaron la primera y la segunda guerra mundial juntas, la cual ganó Tiger Wood en un partido de baseball a muerte contra Rafael Nadal en la cancha de los Lackers en asociación con los Bulls de Chicago, así pasamos a la Guerra Fría, que se denominó así porque era invierno y Platón escondió el café en la casa de Pie Grande y llegamos a la actualidad con ampolletas creadas por Charles Newton y leyes de gravedad descubiertos por Isaac Edison… y también el efecto ganadero y el sobrecalentamiento del Sol y Plutón que nos destruirá a todos con una lluvia de meteoritos como en Smallville, pero a nosotros no nos salvará Superman sino SuperCarlisle y mapache ayudante Chacho el Mapacho. Bueno ese es todo el conocimiento que te puedo traspasar.

—Bien, gracias hermanito —Le di un fuerte abrazo, mañana sacaría un diez en el examen.

* * *

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter I – Epilogue.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

—¿¡QUÉ! ¡MI HIJA ALICE SACÓ CERO EN EL EXÁMEN! —Gritó mi padre tomando el papel lleno de cruces rojas.

—Pero… pero… —Intenté explicar el problema pero papá no me dio tiempo.

—¿¡COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO! —Se exaltó mi madre esta vez.

—Emmett me enseñó —Musité apuntando a mi hermano y luego apunte a mi padre—. Y mi papá dijo que todo lo que dijera Emmett estaba en lo correcto.

—¡CARLISLE! —Exclamó mi madre a punto de cometer un homicidio.

—Yo… no fui —Respondió él—. ¡PIEDAD ESME!

**END CHAPTER.**

* * *

**As/N: **Capítulo uno terminado, como ya dijimos gracias a las personas que leen nuestras traji-comicas historias, que por cierto siempre el más perjudicado es Carlisle, (nada personal contra él, es sólo que nunca se enerva (XD))

Desde aquí les mandamos un saludote grande a todo ustedes.

¿Quién será la próxima víctima del profesor Emmett?

Déjenos un review, se lo agradecemos, y esperen para ver quién es la siguiente víctima.

¡Bye, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter II – Física según Emmett Cullen.**

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

—Maldición —Arrojé el libro de física sobre mi cama, mañana tenía un examen y no había estudiado nada; toda la maldita semana estuve repleto de pruebas y el tiempo avanzaba inexorablemente, hasta que vi a mi salvación, vi a…Emmett, okay no era la mejor opción, pero a estas alturas que más podía perder… aparte de la cordura—. ¡Emmett!

—Eu… ¿Qué quieres? —Detuvo su marcha para asomarse en la puerta.

—Pedirte un favor —Dije acercándome a mi hermano quien estaba en el umbral—. Si me enseñas física.

—¿Física cuántica trigonométrica penta dúo decimal o como la conocemos nosotros, los físicos titulados de la Internet la 'FCTPDD'? —Interrogó con aire serio que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

—¿Eh? —Arqueé una ceja ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Tanto me faltaba por estudiar?—. Eh… sí, eso mismo ¿Me enseñas?

—Claro, no tienes por qué pedirlo ¿Qué tal si empiezo por una introducción a la física? —Consultó sacando unos anteojos de la nada.

—Por mí, fantástico —Tomé asiento en la silla del escritorio frente a una pequeña pizarra de estudios.

—Okay, la física nació el año mil cuatrocientos ochenta después de Cristo, cuando Tutancamote inventó, junto a Abraham Newton, la teoría de la ley de la gravedad, porque a Newton le cayó una calabaza en la cabeza y ese día se inventó Halloween que liberó muchas partículas que emanaban mucha energía medidas en litros por segundo al cubo. Y de ahí nace la medida Starcoulomb que es lo mismo que el Coulomb pero con una estrella al lado izquierdo. Luego viene el caballero que inventó el torque, que es distinto que el torpe, porque ese es Edward, oh… y se me olvidaba el movimiento uniformemente acelerado, que es un movimiento acelerado que tiene uniforme azul y con zapatos a prueba de agua ¿Qué más deberías saber?…jun… ¡El calor!, el calor se produce por el aumento de movimiento de partículas uniformemente aceleradas que hacen que un cuerpo entre en un estado de excitación y para apagarlo se necesita agua, que es hache o dos, más potasio más calcio. Y el calor es todo rojo, todo rojo y se puede comer, como me dijo Míster. Morales.

Hizo una pausa ajustándose las gafas.

—También tienes que recordar que la caída libre es hacia arriba y de mide el Joule, la cual se divide por el último número de _pi_ y se multiplica por la raíz cuadrada del triángulo equilátero que es semejante al porciento de la hipotenusa del triángulo rectángulo. Bueno junto a esto llegó Reamur y Raumur, quienes inventaron lo diferentes tipos de lentes, el convexo y el cóncavo. Ellos descubrieron que la luz se refleja en el aire pero pasa por el lado inverso del lente convexo, provocando la reflexión total del ángulo trigonométrico que se forma en el último trozo del trapecio. Y en el agua es aún mayor la reflexión porque la luz rebota en las escamas y provoca el arcoíris con rayos UV que hacen nueve colores y suman el blanco que servirá transformándolo en colores que el ojo humano puede ver, en el trópico —Chasqueó la lengua—. Luego aparece Ohm quien era discípulo de Buda y decía mucho ¡Ohm! Y por eso lo apodaron Ohm, pero un día Ohm le hizo una zancadilla a Buda y este se cayó y las ondas expansivas le movieron el cerebro a Albert Franklin, quien desconectó el teléfono y dejó con interferencia el teléfono móvil de C. Heogen.

Anotó una ecuación extraña en la pizarra y la observó por largo rato.

—Entonces —Retomó después de la pausa—. Llegamos a la Física Moderna donde Einstein metió un palillo de tejer en el enchufe para comprobar la resistencia eléctrica y la humana, entonces fue el primer hombre de color con afro incluido. Eh… después de eso Pascal y Arquímedes, este último trabajó con el 'Empuje' y para esto empujó a Pascal del Empire State y quedó como pan de pascua; basado en el pan de pascua, Thomson creó el primer modelo atómico donde los protones se peleaban con los electrones para ver quien tenía más iones negativos, pero fueron los Nerdtrones quienes ganaron porque se comieron la equivalencia congruente semejante y sumatoria de protones y electrones; por ello Goldeistein, pariente de Einstein pero de oro, inventó a Bohr quien inventó a Rutherford y este último invento el queso Rockeford, además del último modelo atómico que inspiró a Vincent Da Vinci a crear el sistema solar donde el sol giraba alrededor de nosotros, pero también Guillermo Vilas y su raqueta, acompañado de Faraday, bisabuelo de Roger Federer, golpearon la cabeza de Cristiano Ronaldo con una pelota de fútbol americano y la fuerza del campo magnético sumado a la electro inducción del agua junto con el mono hibridismo, restado por el doble del triple del cuadrado consecutivo al trigésimo número de _pi_ multiplicado por la raíz cuadrada de seis periódico dividido la cantidad de veces que te explique esta materia y no la entiendas es igual a la magnitud al cubo del cubo con cuatro circunferencias inscritas…

—¡DETENTE! —Grité— ¿Qué pasó con Cristiano Ronaldo?

—Oh, lo olvidaba, que con toda la ecuación que te dije antes más el chichón que le quedo a Ronaldo, la Tierra quedo girando en orbitas y así se comprobó la Ley de la Gravedad que es nueve punto ocho metros por segundo por centímetro elevado a la cuarta potencia —Tomó aire— Bien, eso es todo lo que sé ¿Alguna duda?

—No, lo tengo todo grabado en mi MP4, mañana lo escucharé mientras haga el examen, te lo agradezco.

—No te aflijas, que con todo lo que te explique tienes para sacar un diez —Me sonrió y yo correspondí, mañana me iría genial.

* * *

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter II – Epilogue.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Estábamos a punto de cenar, así que me aventuré al comedor y tomé asiento en mi lugar respectivo y al instante recibí una mirada asesina de mi hermano Jasper, yo sólo bajé la vista y comencé a cantar mi canción predilecta.

—"_Si tú tienes un problema, no te hagas problemas, con Internet y FCTPDD obtendrás un diez en este test… sólo clickea Física para tarados punto com" _—Canté con voz melodiosa y Jasper golpeó la mesa.

—¡Por tu culpa… estúpido!

—Edward, ahí te hablan —Miré a mi hermano de cabellos cobrizos.

—Jasper se refería a ti, subnormal —Musitó con enfado.

—¿A mí? ¿Y yo que hice? —Pregunté asombrado, mirando de reojo a mi rubio hermano.

—Tú y tu física de idiotas, puse la teoría de Cristiano Ronaldo y la profesora me dijo que si yo estaba loco o había estudiado contigo y que nunca nadie se había sacado un cero en el examen de esa materia, al menos no, desde que tú pasaste por esa clase.

—¿Cómo? Si yo fui una lumbrera… un segundo… ¡Ah no! Ya me acordé, esa clase fue la que reprobé porque a papá se le ocurrió ir a Disney World, ya que quería tomarse una foto con Blanca Nieves —Aseguré—. Así que si buscan un culpable, ese es papá.

Justo en ese momento hacía su entrada triunfal: Carlisle Cullen. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio en el cual todos mirábamos a papá con aura asesina.

—¡MAMÁ! —Gritó desesperado Jasper— ¡Por culpa de papá y su maldita obsesión por Blanca Nieves, Emmett aprendió mal la materia y me la explicó mal a mí, por eso me saqué un cero!

—¡CARLISLE CULLEN!

Después de eso a Carlisle se le quitaron las ganas de ir a Disney World para conocer al Pato Donald y a Emmett le quitaron y desde ese momento reprobó todos los exámenes y las clases de Física

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**As/N: **Agradecimientos especiales a Panchuliwis, alias 'La Francesa' por ayudarnos a burlarnos de nuestro profesor de física Mr. Morales y a completar el FanFic con su subsector favorito (Tono sarcástico)

Dejen review a estas review dependientes.

E intenten adivinar quién será la siguiente víctima… ¿Será Rosalie o Edward?

¡Adiosito!


	3. Chapter 3

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter III – Biología según Emmett Cullen.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Papá ¿Estás ahí? —Entré lentamente a su despacho, donde se supuse que estaría, pero me equivoqué—. Rayos ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

—¿Qué haces Edward? —Preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

—Ah, hola Emmett, busco a papá ¿No lo has visto por alguna parte?

—Papá tuvo que irse al hospital, salió porque lo llamaron de urgencias —Me comunicó.

—Oh… pero que suerte la mía —Resoplé, de seguro que no pasaba la evaluación de Biología para mañana.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo hermanito?

—Sólo si sabes biología, serías mi única solución.

—Oh, claro que te enseño, ven vamos a mi cuarto, tengo unos libros de biología buenísimos.

—Espera… —Recordé que Emmett le había enseñado Historia a Alice y a esta le había ido mal, también le enseñó Física a Jasper y casi reprueba el año ¿Debía confiar en Emmett después de su historial académico?—. No me enseñaras cosas completamente erráticas ¿Cierto?

—Me ofendes, como si yo fuera mal profesor —Se hizo el ofendido—. Bueno ¿Quieres que te enseñe o no?

—No, claro que quiero y de ningún modo quise ofenderte, lo siento —Me disculpé, en este momento lo único que importaba era estudiar, aunque fuera con mi hermano.

—No te esponjes, sólo bromeaba, ven vamos a mi cuarto —Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta correspondiente al cuarto de Emmett, entramos, era simplemente un desastre, pero vale ya—. Mira aquí tengo un texto ¿Qué es lo que tienes que estudiar específicamente?

—Huesos y órganos —Respondí cuando me sentaban en lo que suponía era su cama—. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

—Hermano, soy un experto en el área, mira, voy a empezar de cabeza a pies por los huesos ¿Te parece?

—Claro.

—Okay, el cráneo, es nuestra cabeza, formado por cuatro huesos, el occipital de al frente, el frontal de atrás, el temporal del medio y el parietal de la mandíbula, cada uno de ellos protege el hipotálamo, que es el encargado de que salga la diabetes por los ojos, las comúnmente llamadas lágrimas, por ello uno puede estar loco del hipotálamo, la hipófisis que es el culpable de que nos de hipo, también están en nuestra materia ploma, junto con el cerebro, el encargado de bombear sangre, bajando por el cuello, encontramos la pelvis a la altura de nuestro pecho, protegida celosamente por los intestinos, el delgado, que nunca come y el grueso que se lo come todo, las costillas, unidas por el peroné, protegen a su vez a los intestinos para que no se nos salgan cuando nos dan un abrazo. En nuestra espalda esta el hueso más importante de todos, la columna invertebral, que afirma a la mayoría de los huesos como los que están en nuestros brazos, que son, el cubito, el fémur y el esternocleidomastoideo, unidos por un par de esternones, que son huesos largos y delgados, en nuestras caderas está el hueso que tiene forma de mariposa llamado clavícula, y esta es la encargada de afirmar los huesos que componen nuestras piernas, llamados, humero, radio y la tibia, el primero es pariente de Homero Simpson, con el segundo podemos escuchar diferentes radio difusoras y el tercero nunca está fría o caliente, sólo tibia; en nuestras manos y pies encontramos los marcianos y los carpianos, el primero pariente lejano de los marcianos y el otro pariente cercano de las carpas, además que a estos huesos se le agrega el sub-fijo 'meta' porque todos quieren llegar a la meta primero ¿Vas entendiendo?

—Eh… algo parecido, pero el profesor habló algo sobre un hueso llamado rotula ¿Dónde se ubica?

—La rotula… ehm está en… el tobillo, al lado del yunque y el martillo junto con el calcáneo.

—¿Y el talón de Aquiles?

—En la nariz, porque el tabique nasal está en el oído, al lado del cóccix, apegado al lado derecho izquierdo de la escápula.

—Ya entiendo, ahora los órganos —Seguí, nunca había notado que no sabía nada sobre la biología.

—Los órganos, el órgano más grande de nuestro cuerpo es el duodeno que une el pulmón con el bazo, que cuanto esta lleno significa que no puedes seguir bebiendo, además el corazón, que está conectado en todo momento, vía Internet con el hígado que está al lado contrario del páncreas junto con la arteria femoral interna subyacente en el riñón, tienen la capacidad única de dejarnos respirar. También está la vejiga, la encargada de controlar el sistema nervioso central ayudado del aparato de Golgi en compañía de las glándulas salivales y las suprarrenales, así la aurícula derecha, que está al lado izquierdo superior de abajo puede producir neuronas y ovocitos que son fecundados por los glóbulos rojos, así nace una nueva vida.

Un golpe seco contra la puerta nos hizo dar un bote de impresión.

—¿Si? —Preguntó Emmett— ¿Quién?

—Tu padre ¿Has visto a Edward?

—Está aquí conmigo, pásale —La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta de mi padre, con una bata blanca, del hospital.

—Edward, tu madre me dijo que me estabas buscando desesperadamente ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó él.

—Nada, quería que me enseñaras biología, pero Emmett ya lo hizo, gracias de todos modos —Respondí, luego me dirigí a mi hermano de cabello negro—. Eso es todo Emmett, gracias a ti también.

—Cuando quieras mi ayuda, estoy siempre en mi cuarto o molestando a Alice —Me informó.

—Bien, si no necesitan mi ayuda, entonces bajemos a cenar ¿Les parece? —Dijo nuestro padre, a lo cual asentimos alegremente y bajamos a la cena.

* * *

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter II****I – Epilogue.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Era la hora de irse a la escuela y mis pequeños diablillos no se apresuraban, yo tenia el auto encendido hacia ya varios minutos, hasta que por fin bajaron, a medio ponerse las chamarras y luchando con los útiles complementarios.

—Rápido que vamos atrasados —Les informé mientras Alice, Jasper y Rosalie subían al coche.

—¡Hey Edward! —Llamó Emmett a su hermano—. Te traje algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó ilusionado.

—El libro donde sale la materia que te expliqué ayer en la noche, ten —Le extendió el libro de un color azul llamativo, con letras grandes e infantiles.

—¿Qué…? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire, mientras que Emmett imitaba lo que habían hecho sus hermanos, vi como el rostro de mi hijo palidecía y me acerqué rápidamente.

—¿Edward qué te sucede? —Consulté moviéndolo levemente.

—El libro… —Musitó sin aire, tomé el texto entre mis manos y leí el titulo _"Enséñale biología al revés a tus hermanos… sólo un idiota leería esto."_

—NO —Gritó estrepitosamente—. POR CULPA DE EMMETT Y DE PAPÁ SACARÉ CERO EN LA EVALUACIÓN.

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE POR TU CULPA CARLISLE, A NUESTRO HIJO LE VA A IR MAL! —Me regañó Esme saliendo, de quien sabe dónde.

—Otra vez yo…

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**As/N: **Agradecimientos NO tan especiales a la compañía eléctrica que cortó la luz en toda mi cuadra y al señor se le ocurrió chocar su auto con un poste del alumbrado público (Nota: el señor esta bien)

Agradecimientos especiales a Microsoft Recuperación de Archivos (XD)

Siguiente víctima: la única que nos queda… Rosalie

¡Chao, nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter IV – Matemática según Emmett Cullen.**

* * *

**Rosalie POV.**

Era hora de morir ¿Por qué deje esto para última hora? En realidad todo era mi culpa, si hubiera estudiado la semana pasada o le hubiera pedido ayuda a Edward nada de esto estaría pasando ¿Por qué mundo cruel y malditas matemáticas? Más encima era el subsector que me iba pésimo y sí sacaba cero en el examen de matemáticas mañana, de seguro que papá me mandaba a un convento a estudiar.

—Oye Rose ¿Has visto a Alice? —Preguntó Emmett entrando con una lupa al cuarto de estudio que teníamos en casa.

—No ¿Para que la quieres? —Respondí y pregunté a la vez.

—Mamá la llama ¿Tú qué haces?

—¿Qué no ves? Estudio matemáticas… o al menos eso intento —Di un largo suspiro de cansancio—. Lo malo es que aunque me esfuerce, no logro entender nada.

—Que mal… ¿Quieres que te eche una manito? —Consultó entrando más de lleno a la habitación—. Juro que esta vez sí sé de matemáticas.

—Bien —Dije no muy convencida—. Enséñame.

—Como mandes… ¿Conoces la ecuación _«A» Subíndice cero por «X» elevado a "n" más «A» subíndice uno por «X» elevado a "n más uno" más incógnita más «A» subíndice "n" igual cero_?

—¿La qué…? —¿Qué cosa dijo Emmett?

—La ecuación _«A» Subíndice cero por «X» elevado a "n" más «A» subíndice uno por «X» elevado a "n más uno" más incógnita más «A» subíndice "n" igual cero_; es una ecuación básica en el mundo de las matemáticas, en el estudio de los números imaginarios, el número 'e' es un logaritmo neperiano, al contrario del número de _pi_ que es un número de interpretación sencilla y este número suele decirse que es el límite de la expresión _"uno más uno dividido un número «n» elevado a «n» potencia_". Pero fue Pitágoras de Samos y Tales de Mileto, quienes lograron hacer varías cosas con este tipo de ecuaciones, por ejemplo, las frecuencias, podemos calcular cuál es la frecuencia de la hora de la cena en todo el mundo, como ¿Cuántas veces mamá hace alguna comida extravagante y la probabilidad de que todos terminemos en el hospital? Además recuerda que la raíz cuadrada del huevo frito es semejante con la suma al cubo del diámetro del sartén multiplicado por los mililitros de aceite que le echas.

—Oye… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las matemáticas?

—Espérate impaciente, usando esta información fue Euclides en compañía de Pitágoras los que descubrieron cual era el área y el perímetro del círculo cuadrado con tres puntas que es el equivalente a la suma de catetos del triángulo acutángulo inscrito previamente en un cuadrado de ángulos ciento ochenta grados cada uno y a la resta de los ángulos del trapecio cóncavo multiplicado por el porcentaje de personas que a esta hora esperan la cena, dividido por las horas en que mamá se demorará en ir al supermercado para comprar las cosas, eso es igual a… tengo hambre al cubo.

—Me parece que estás desvariando un poquito Emmett —Me asusté por vez primera con Emmett ¿Pensaba en comida mientras me explicaba?

—Hey, deja de interrumpirme y no, no tengo hambre ¿Ves? Ahora tendré que explicarte de nuevo… En la Grecia Antigua, fue Newton quien dijo que el perímetro de un filete, en un plato de quince centímetros de radio, y se le agrega un cuarto de puré de patatas tendríamos lo que llaman los matemáticos, el platillo de Binomio. Sin embargo, si aplicas un huevo frito al platillo tienes una ecuación con términos semejantes.

—Eh… —Arqueé una ceja.

—No, no digas nada, me desconcentras, otra cosa… ¡Los criterios de los desayunos y los almuerzos! Existe el criterio 'ALA' que es el "Angulo, Lado, Angulo", el ángulo de cómo te sientas, el lado dónde te sientas y el ángulo del plato, esto ayudará a que el desayuno te entre en provecho, no obstante tenemos el criterio 'LLL' mejor conocido como "Lado, Lado, Lado" que significa, el Lado de la mesa, el Lado de la silla y el Lado de los cubiertos, con este podemos calcular cuánto tiempo en raíces cubicas se demorarán en servirte la cena y por último está el de 'LAL' lo mismo que "Lado, Angulo, Lado", que es, el lado en que te sirven, el ángulo de la mesa y en lado de la mesa, lo que te ayuda a saber cuánto tardara un mesero en tomar tu orden. También tenemos las potencias y raíces, las raíces son esas cosas que le salen a las plantas y que se entierran en el suelo, y las potencias son… como su nombre lo dice…potencias.

—No entiendo… —Mascullé.

—Es fácil, las potencias te sirven para buscar un número que multiplicado por el mismo número te da el mismo número elevado a otro número que es la cantidad de números por el cual multiplicaste ese número por el otro número, por ejemplo, Filete por Filete es Filete al cuadrado, si le agregas patatas, es filete al cuadrado por la patata elevada a la potencia mínima radical del radio de una manzana roja. Para que lo entiendas mejor, sirve para que los platos de comida sean más grandes. Pasando a otro tema, tenemos los perímetros, las áreas y los volúmenes. El primero es la longitud de alrededor de los alrededores de toda cosa que tiene alrededores, el área es el área de las áreas de una hectárea que es lo mismo pero con una 'hect' al cociente de la fracción sexagesimal de una ensalada de verduras frescas… mmm, que rico… —Emmett comenzó a babearse al imaginar aquella "ensalada", después de un rato y un golpe en la nuca volvió a la "normalidad"—. Ah… y el volumen es esa cosa que le subes a la TV para escuchar mejor, además de que los libros que lee Edward también vienen en volúmenes… del uno al veinte, todos los domingos junto al periódico más cinco dólares adicionales. A propósito de periódico, las fracciones son como las razones, pueden ser periódicas o semiperiódicas… como la leche semidescremada, es lo mismo, la mitad del periódico es semiperiódico ó casiperiódico, las razones son todas por las cuales en este momento deberíamos bajar a cenar, tal y como lo dice el plano cartesiano, inventado por Carter, un amigo mío. En él se explica que existe una flecha para arriba y otra para el lado, también que existen números negativos que dicen que NO siempre y los positivos que dicen SI a todo, pero cuando los juntas en una ecuación exponencial, potencialmente rara donde X siempre vale cero y por eso es indeterminada, los números negativos se restan al positivo a menos que haya una suma equivalente al plato de huevos a la ranchera y tocino que está ahora encima de la mesa del comedor en donde estos números se le suman a la cantidad subrradical de las raíces cóncavas de los poliedros, parientes de los polímeros y prismas que son sus primas, quedando la ecuación de cero elevado a veinte que da como resultado una hora exacta para ir a comer, y si hacemos el cálculo matemático como Pitágoras, nos dará que en este mismo instante tenemos que bajar a cenar porque mamá nos llamará en los siguientes números… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… cero.

—¡Niños, la cena está servida, bajen! —Gritó mamá desde la primera planta.

—Bueno hermana, es hora de que pongas en práctica cada uno de los teoremas matemáticos que te he expuesto esta noche —Habló orgullosamente antes de salir del cuarto seguido por mí.

* * *

**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen.**

**Chapter I****V – Epilogue.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba sentado en el sofá cuando sonó el teléfono, me estiré para alcanzarlo y respondí cortésmente.

—¿Diga?

—Buenas tardes ¿Habló a la casa de los señores Cullen? —Consultó una voz desde el otro lado.

—Sí, habla usted con Carlisle —Respondí.

—Oh, buenas tardes señor Cullen, le llamamos de la escuela de sus hijos.

—¿Qué hizo Emmett ahora? —Deduje que sería Emmett, no por nada él era el niño problemático de la escuela, quizás le había dado por lanzar bolitas de papel mojado al techo del baño… otra vez.

—No, nada, queremos hablar sobre el bajo rendimiento de su hija Rosalie en el examen de matemática que se realizó esta mañana —Dijo con un tono preocupado.

—¿Rosalie? Pero si ella… no es una lumbrera en matemáticas, pero se defiende, jamás ha llegado con una mala nota.

—Es preocupante porque las respuestas en el examen todas tiene que ver con comida —Agregó la mujer—. Esta es peor que la prueba de su hijo Emmett Cullen, es lo peor que he visto.

—¿Emmett… Rosalie? —Me dio un tiritón de ojo.

_**Flashback**_

—Papi ¿Me ayudas en matemáticas? —Mi pequeña hija se me había cercado pidiendo ayuda.

—No puedo ahora ¿Qué tal mañana? —Pedí acariciando sus cabellos claros.

—Está bien —Contestó.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Oh no… es mi culpa, dijo que Emmett le había ayudado antes de cenar… y si lo calculo matemáticamente sería: Emmett con hambre más Rosalie desesperada más Matemáticas igual a cero en el examen.

¡Esme me va a matar!

A la mañana siguiente se ve a Carlisle corriendo en círculos por el perímetro, área y tal vez volumen del globo terrestre, siendo perseguido por una Esme en su fase "asesina irracional".

* * *

_**Conclusión de la Clase según Emmett Cullen**_

"Jamás confíes en nadie que sepa menos que tú, a menos que estés realmente desesperado y que tu padre no te escuche."

_**Cita de "El libro de las frases absurdas" by Emmett Cullen**__**.**_

"La historia universal no es más que el universo contado en un historia mal narrada."

_**Cita de "El libro de las frases absurdas: El retorno" by Emmett Cullen**__**.**_

"La física cuántica trigonométrica penta dúo decimal, es sólo para mentes abiertas a un mundo de conocimientos más allá del límite físico."

_**Cita de "El libro de frases absurdas: La revancha" by Emmett Cullen**__**.**_

"Biología es el estudio de cuántas personas se confundieron con el capítulo III de este FanFic, incluyendo a las autoras."

_**Cita de "El libro de las frases absurdas: El retorno de la Revancha" by Emmett Cullen**__**.**_

"La matemática se calcula con la ecuación exponencial del huevo frito sumado al rectángulo circular de la duodécima fracción de _pi._"

_**Cita de "El libro de las frases absurdas: La revancha del Retorno" by Emmett Cullen**__**.**_

**END**

* * *

**As****/N: **¿Les gusto? Esperamos que sí bueno esto supuestamente es el fin… a no ser que los Cullen tengan un hermano perdido que necesite ayuda en alguna materia XD

Esperamos sus comentarios sobre el FanFic… a pesar que este era antiguo y ahora recién lo terminamos… un gran logro, tal vez el FanFic más largo que tenemos… hablando de capítulos, cuatro es un gran record XD

Bueno los dejamos, gracias a todos y a todas que leen estas incoherencias… con un fin, raro ¿no?

¡Adiós, bye, bye!

_**Un FanFic de WritersCompulsive.**_

_**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**La clase perfecta de Emmett Cullen. (c)**_

_**Re-Writter**_

_**(24 –Agosto– 2011)**_

_**(12:50)**_


End file.
